


you're so golden

by karasunonolibero



Series: haikyuu song fics [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero
Summary: Bokuto brings light wherever he goes. It’s literally in his name. He shines on the court, he radiates warmth in his smile and his voice, and when he’s near, Akaashi feels lucky to get to bask in his rays.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: haikyuu song fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479425
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	you're so golden

**Author's Note:**

> i heard [golden by harry styles](https://youtu.be/enuYFtMHgfU) and it took me all of a minute to make it about bokuaka. so this happened.

Bokuto Koutarou is a star.

This is something Akaashi has known for a long time, has known from the moment he first laid eyes on him. He remembers that day in sharp detail. If he closes his eyes he can hear the squeak of Bokuto’s shoes against the hardwood floor and his enthusiastic demand for a toss, can see him launch himself into the air with all the might and grace of a bird of prey, can hear the sharp _slam_ of the ball into the floor and Bokuto’s triumphant “hey, hey, hey!” in celebration of a kill.

Bokuto brings light wherever he goes. It’s literally in his name. He shines on the court, he radiates warmth in his smile and his voice, and when he’s near, Akaashi feels lucky to get to bask in his rays.

He is a star. Specifically, he is the sun.

They’ve been close ever since Akaashi’s first practice, when Bokuto pronounced his name wrong and made him stay two hours late for extra spiking practice and hailed his tosses as the best. Akaashi remembers it fondly. And from then on, despite being in different classes and different years, they became good friends. Perhaps more, but not like that.

Akaashi can’t put his finger on it. There is more than simple friendship. Friendship is what Bokuto has with Konoha and Komi and Sarukui and Kuroo. Friendship is what Akaashi has with Kenma. Friendship is not what Bokuto and Akaashi have. Akaashi doesn’t have a word for whatever it is that makes him want to say yes to anything Bokuto asks of him. (He’d drag the moon down to earth for Bokuto, would do it in a heartbeat if Bokuto so much as hinted at wanting it, but what would a star that emits its own light want with the moon anyway?) He can’t say why he aches when Bokuto is in emo mode, even though he logically knows how to deal with it.

Maybe it’s pride. Because there’s certainly pride in spades when he watches Bokuto hit his tosses for a kill, and pride when he pushes his captain to his limit and watches the pressure pay off. That’s only part of it, though.

Because pride isn’t all he feels when he’s standing center court in the biggest high school volleyball arena in Tokyo, listening to the final whistle blow before Bokuto’s crashing into him, screaming in his ear as the rest of the team runs to pile on top of them. It’s more than pride when he meets Bokuto’s eyes, both of them high on the thrill as tears of joy run down their cheeks, and Bokuto holds him tight and swears they couldn’t have done it without Akaashi. Pride isn’t what he feels when Bokuto steps down from his captain role after they return from nationals and leaves Fukurodani in Akaashi’s hands. Pride isn’t what he feels when Bokuto tells him he’s earned a scholarship to one of the best volleyball universities in the country. Pride isn’t what he feels when Bokuto hugs him tight under the falling sakura petals after his graduation ceremony, blubbering that he’ll miss him.

“No one knows me like you do, Akaashi,” Bokuto tells him with a pout, though his words are dead serious. “What am I gonna do without you?”

Akaashi has been asking himself the very same question about Bokuto. “You’ll be alright, Bokuto-san,” he says with a firm nod. “You went your whole life before without, after all. You can figure it out.”

Bokuto sniffs and clings to Akaashi’s shoulders. Akaashi’s jacket is wet now. “Come to university with me. You’re smart, right? They’ll let you in.”

“Bokuto-san, that’s not how it works.” But Akaashi makes no move to step away, so comfortable in Bokuto’s embrace that it should be alarming. “You’ll be alright. I know you will.”

“Akaashi,” Bokuto whines, dragging out the syllables of his name as he was always wont to. It was a little annoying at first, and sometimes it still is, but mostly, Akaashi just finds it endearing now.

“Bokuto-san. Listen. Look at me.” Akaashi presses his palms to Bokuto’s cheeks, holding him firmly until golden eyes bore into his own. “You are going to be fine. You’re going to do wonderful things, in university and beyond. I know it.”

Bokuto still isn’t back to his usual cheer, but he cracks a smile. “Promise?”

Akaashi nods. He’s lucky, so incredibly lucky, to be holding a star in his hands right now, and he’s loath to let it go, but he knows he must. Stars—suns—need to spread their light. He can’t be selfish. The world deserves to know the wonder of Bokuto Koutarou, and Akaashi’s far from the one to try to keep that light to himself. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading! come visit me on [tumblr](http://karasunonolibero.tumblr.com), if you feel so inclined x


End file.
